Team Friendship's Adventures of Toy Story 4
Team Friendship's Adventures of Toy Story 4 is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Pixar crossover film and the sequel to ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Toy Story 3''. Plot During Andy's childhood nine years earlier, his sister Molly gives away her toy Bo Peep, a porcelain figure that is a component of an antique lamp. Woody considers going with her, but realizes that Andy still needs him and decides to stay. Years later, when Andy outgrows his toys, he donates them to Bonnie, a younger child. While the toys are grateful to have a new child, Bonnie shows little interest in Woody, often leaving him in the closet while she plays with other toys. On the day of Bonnie's kindergarten orientation, Woody sneaks into her backpack and goes with her. After a classmate takes away Bonnie's arts and crafts supplies, Woody covertly recovers materials from the trash, including a spork. Bonnie turns the spork into a handmade toy she names Forky. Forky comes to life and begins to experience an existential crisis, considering himself to be trash rather than a toy. As Forky becomes Bonnie's favorite toy, Woody has to continually prevent him from throwing himself away. When Bonnie's family goes on a road trip, Forky jumps out of the RV window and Woody pursues him. After Woody explains to him how important he is to Bonnie, Forky decides to return to her. Near the RV park where Bonnie's family is staying, Woody spots Bo Peep's lamp in an antique store window and goes inside to investigate. Inside, he and Forky encounter a talking doll, Gabby Gabby, and the ventriloquist's dummies that work as her enforcers. Gabby offers to take them to Bo, but reveals her plan to take Woody's voice box to repair her own, since no child will purchase a doll with a broken voice box. Woody escapes the dummies, but Gabby captures Forky. At a playground, Woody reunites with Bo and her sheep Billy, Goat and Gruff, who now live as "lost" toys. Bo agrees to help Woody save Forky and get back to Bonnie. Meanwhile, Buzz searches for Woody, seeking guidance from his inner voice: the phrases produced by his own sound module when he pushes a button on his chest. When he becomes a carnival game prize at a fairground, he escapes with plush toys Ducky and Bunny, and they meet up with Woody and Bo. With pocket toy cop Giggle McDimples and stuntman toy Duke Caboom, they unsuccessfully try to rescue Forky. Bo, unwilling to risk the group's lives on another attempt, angrily leaves with the others after Woody indirectly insults her. Woody encounters Gabby Gabby again, who tells him of her desire to belong to the store owner's granddaughter, Harmony. Moved by Gabby's story, they reach an agreement: Woody's voice box in exchange for Forky's freedom. The exchange is made; the dummies remove Woody's voice box and stitch him back up with a sewing machine. Despite Gabby's repaired voice box, Harmony rejects her anyway. Woody sends Forky back with a message for Buzz to meet them at the carnival's carousel. Woody comforts a heartbroken Gabby, who offers him his voice box back. Woody tells her to keep it and invites her to become one of Bonnie's toys. Bo and her friends return to help, and they head for the carnival. The toys left behind in the RV interfere with the vehicle's controls, preventing the family from leaving. When Gabby sees a crying girl lost in the carnival, she decides to become that child's toy, emboldening the child to approach a security guard and be reunited with her parents. At the carousel, Woody and Bo share a bittersweet goodbye; Woody is hesitant to leave her again. Buzz tells Woody that Bonnie will be alright without him, so Woody decides to stay with Bo. He embraces his friends with an emotional farewell hug and passes his sheriff badge over to Jessie. As a goodbye present for Woody, the Mane Six (with the rest of our heroes as back-up chorus) sing to him of the ways in which their friendships have improved their lives over the years. The RV departs with Bonnie's toys as Woody and Bo begin a life together of finding new owners for lost toys. Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Hamm, Rex, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Dolly, Buttercup, Trixie and Forky watch Woody and Bo from the RV while Woody also watches Buzz atop the carousel, both declaring to each other "To Infinity and Beyond." During the credits, it shows Woody on his adventures with Bo, Ducky, Bunny, Giggle, Duke and Billy, Goat and Gruff. It also shows Bonnie on her first day of first grade, she makes another new toy: a female plastic knife, who suffers from the same existential crisis as Forky, to whom Forky introduces himself. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * This officially concludes the /Toy Story, /Toy Story, /Toy Story, /Toy Story, /Toy Story and /Toy Story storylines, with the exceptions of the TV specials and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command stuff. * This film features a new version of the song "The Magic of Friendship Grows" from the MLP:FIM series finale The Last Problem, despite that that song takes in the future in the real episode. Other Trivia Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Pixar crossovers